Second Chance
by asakura89
Summary: [AnnaXYoh-Anna died in a road kill, and Yoh regretted for not telling Anna his feelings for her. 19 years later, a Yoh met a girl who looks exactly like Anna or is Anna...


Disclaimer: Although I wish it is mine, but Shaman King belongs to Hiroyuki Takei and its copyright laws. Only this story belongs to me ^_^  
Untitled Story  
  
Chapter 1  
SCREECH!!!  
  
The sound made by the truck tires filled the icy winter night. Followed by the sound of smashing in to something, or someone.  
  
"Is she alright?"  
  
"Call an ambulance!"  
  
"No, it's…too…late. She's…already…dead."  
  
It was New Year's Day. Every resident in Tokyo were having parties, or some kind of celebration, except for the Asakura resident. The owner of the resident was still in grief over the loss of his fiancée. And a short boy and a samurai spirit was outside of his room, apparently worried.  
  
"How's he doing?" asked Manta in a worried tone.  
  
"Lord Yoh is still in some kind of shock…over the death…of mistress Anna…" answered Amindamaru sadly.  
  
"Did he even come out of his room?" questioned Manta in alert.  
  
"No, other than going to the bathroom and getting some food to eat every day," replied Amindamaru slowly. "Why?"  
  
"I'm just concerned, that's all," answered Manta quickly. "Good, at least Yoh-kun's appetite is still normal," Manta thought to himself while letting out a sign of relief.  
  
Inside the room, Yoh was sitting in a dark corner. Thinking over and over the last words he said to Anna, and regretting it deeply.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
It was a normal winter day, with Yoh doing his usual training…  
  
"Yoh!! Are you slacking of again?!" Anna shouted from across the backyard. "Add on 100 more push-ups, 200 more pull-ups, 3 more hours of electric chair, 50 more kilometer…(you got the point).  
  
When the sun went down and the moon rises again, Yoh was finally done his training for the day. An exhaust Yoh slowly seated himself at the dinner table and began to gulp down his dinner.  
  
"Yoh, tomorrow you are going to double the training you did today," said Anna coolly from across the table.  
  
Yoh's face settled in to a hard frown.  
  
"Do you have any problems with that?"  
The frown disappeared from Yoh's face for a second, then returned. Yoh putted down the huge bowl of rice he was eating, and began to tell Anna what he felt in an angry tone.   
  
"I'm sick and tired of all this training!" Yoh said hotly. "The Shaman King Tournament is already over, there's no point to continue training this hard! I'm already 14 and turning 15 soon, I can take care of myself, and I always have, and always will. I don't need you to tell me how much training or what kind of training I need do. In fact, the only reason I put up with all this is because you're my fiancée!"   
  
Yoh saw a hurt look flash across Anna's face for a second, then her cold, emotionless face returned. Yoh realized he had said too much (in fact he didn't even know he had these thoughts hidden in him).  
"Anna I'm…" Yoh tried to take back his words, expecting to get a punch or some kind of violent behavior from her.  
  
But instead, Anna stood up from the table and said in her usual tone of voice, "I'm going out for a walk." With that said, she exited the room.  
  
With a deep sign of frustration, Yoh cleaned up the dirty plated and dishes and putted them in the kitchen sink, and returned to the dinner table to wait for Anna's return.  
  
Knock, knock!  
  
"Hello! Is someone home?"  
  
A startled Yoh woke up to the sound of someone knocking on the front door. He quickly glanced at the clock on the wall and realized that he must have drifted to sleep while waiting for Anna. He slowly stood up and went to get the door.  
  
"Hello! Is anyone…"  
  
"Coming!" Yoh called back, walking faster to get the door.  
  
Yoh opened the front door to see two officers in uniforms with grim faces.  
  
"Are you Asakura Yoh?" asked one of the officers.  
  
"Yes"  
  
"We are officers from the local police department of road kill and car accident unit. We are sorry to inform you that your fiancée Mrs. Kiyoyama Anna is killed in a road accident. If appears that road was slippery, a truck slipped on a piece of ice on the road and went out of control, and it crushed in to Mrs. Kiyoyama who was crossing the road."  
  
~End of Flashback~  
  
"If I hadn't said those means things to Anna, she would be still alive," Yoh said regretfully to himself. "If only I had gone after here and apologize. It's all my fault! Anna is dead because of me!"  
  
"Is that idiot still in there!!"  
  
Voices from outside interrupted Yoh's thoughts.  
  
"Don't give Master Yoh more hard time!"  
  
"Calm down Ren."  
  
"Calm down?! How can I be calm when that idiot is in his room making us all worried about him! Let me go in there and knock some senses into his brain!"  
  
The door of Yoh's room slammed open. Revealing an angry Ren, A blue haired boy, and a man with a weird hairstyle.  
  
"You IDIOT! Anna is dead, DEAD AS A DOOR NAIL!! And your weeping and griefing is NOT going to bring her BACK! Do you understand that, ASAKURA YOH!" Ren shouted hotly at Yoh.  
  
"You're going to make Yoh break down, Ren," Horo Horo said with a fake laugh and a hard frown.  
  
But Ren ignored him and continued his shouting, "I know you care about Anna a lot! And losing her is very very painful. We are hurted by this too you know!? But it hurts us even more to see you here blaming yourself and not move on with your LIFE!! You…"  
  
"Leave me alone," a quite voice interrupted Ren's shouting.  
  
"What!!" Ren replied angrily.  
  
"Leave me alone!" Yoh replied half heartly.  
  
"You bastard…"  
  
"That's enough Ren, you heard what Master Yoh said, let's go," Ryu said dully and dragged Ren away.  
  
"Look Yoh, I heard the whole story from Amindamaru," Horo Horo said, trying to make it sound like his normal tone of voice, but failed. "Don't be too hard on yourself on what you said to Anna. It's just one of those normal weird and crazy speeches teenagers have all of a sudden. I would have said the same things if I were you. I'll go now…" Horo Horo said, closing the rooms door behind him as he left.  
  
Yoh looked wearily at the door of his room, and let out a sign. What Ren and Horo Horo said had made him feel much better. But the fact that he's still depressed, guilty, and in grief over the death of Anna, still haven't changed.  
  
"If only I had told Anna what I really feel about her," thought Yoh. "Oh God, I wish I have second chance to tell Anna how much I love her," Yoh said aloud, and went to bed.  
  
Outside, a shooting star flew past the starry night.  
  
End of Chapter 1  
Please Review^_^ 


End file.
